Apocalipsis
by Lolly Tenkawa
Summary: <html><head></head>Con el final de la guerra, la alianza al fin pudo encontrar la paz, y él, darse cuenta que todo había sido en vano. Pero, tal vez, la razón para seguir adelante lo estaba persiguiendo desde pequeño. Específicamente, desde los doce años. SasuSaku.</html>
1. El Ángel Caído

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Apocalipsis<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"(…) Y cada vez, al arrancarme una careta, al derrumbamiento de un ideal, precedía este horrible <em>_vacío __y quietud, este mortal acorralamiento, aislamiento y carencia de relaciones, este triste y sombrío infierno de la falta de afectos y de desesperanza, como también ahora tenía que volver a soportar."_ _**El lobo estepario**_**, **Hermann Hesse.

* * *

><p>I: El Ángel Caído<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>La guerra ha llegado a su fin'<em>

Fue una oración definitiva. Una sentencia que indicaba el fin de un periodo y el comienzo de otro completamente distinto. El ambiente explotó. Los heridos ignoraron sus sangrantes raspones para dar un grito de triunfo. Los guerreros dejaron atrás el pasado doloroso y entraron en aquel clima de euforia.

Por el contrario, más alejado de la multitud, se ve una sombra, distante, ensimismada.

Sasuke Uchiha no era conocido por ser sociable. Sus relaciones se basaron en alianzas, impuestas o voluntarias, pero alianzas al fin.

No prestó atención a la muchedumbre. Todo lo contrario, luego de escuchar aquella declaración, su negro mirar se ausentó.

Las palabras se filtraron en su mente, provocando un caos. Los recuerdos felices se entremezclan con los pensamientos sobre muerte y el deseo corrosivo de venganza. Hay tanta sangre en sus memorias que no sabe si en algún momento ha vivido en paz.

Respira profundo. Una, dos veces. Mira hacía el cielo anaranjado por el arribo del atardecer. No entiende en qué instante ha llegado a ese estado de insensibilidad. No recuerda cómo es que terminó luchando por el bando que él creyó querer destruir. Las cosas no son claras en su cabeza, aún no alcanza a comprender la verdad de los hechos. Se siente confuso y perdido. Como un niño despojado del vientre materno.

Mira a su alrededor, oye los alaridos de victoria. El jubilo no llega hacía él. La adrenalina, esa vieja compañera, ya no corre por sus venas. Cada latido de su corazón le provoca dolor físico. No, pero no aquel dolor lejano que el anestesiaba con odio en estado puro. No aquella lastimosa punzada que lo acompañaba todas las noches.

Este dolor era diferente. Le arrancaba el aire de los pulmones. Le estremecía el cuerpo. Sus ojos escrutaban a su alrededor, buscando inmediatos culpables, no siendo participe de la felicidad en los demás. Pero aquella visión de sonrisas y ojos brillosos no hizo más que empeorar su situación. Se sentía completamente ajeno. Un intruso. Un invasor en tanta felicidad.

Y fue en ese momento, en el que el último de los villanos había sido vencido, en que la gente que merecía vivir celebraba su victoria. En ese momento de tanto festejo, él se sentía miserable.

Idiota. Usado. Inútil.

Vacío.

Se dio cuenta que toda su vida había sido como una marioneta, manejada por hilos de algún extraño de cara borrosa que jugaba con su destino.

¡Vaya vida la del vengador!

El nació para ser un grande, lo supo siempre. Admiró a su hermano por ser todo lo que él deseaba. Y a pesar de aquel odio que profesó hacía él luego de la masacre, la admiración y el respeto seguían intactos.

Creció como un héroe. Él iba a ser el que salvara a los demás. Él era el fuerte, el protector. Un prodigio, un privilegiado.

Dulce, dulce condena la suya.

De figura majestuosa a títere vacío. De respeto a desprecio. De amor a odio.

¿En qué momento todo se dio vuelta? ¿Cómo era su vida antes?

Entonces, retrocedió a sus doce años, a la edad donde sus sentimientos se encontraron. Donde vivió experiencias nuevas. Donde recobró el sentido. Había gente que le importaba. Había gente a la cual él le importaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió aprecio y miedo. Y todo parecía tan simple. No se reconocía a sí mismo. No entiende como hacía para sonreír —de manera sardónica y pequeña, pero afectuosa al mismo tiempo.

Mira una vez más a su alrededor, tratando de despejarse y reconociendo de a poco a las figuras.

Ve primero al más bullicioso de todos, a aquel que se autoproclama su mejor amigo, su hermano. Sasuke aún no deja de ser un poco escéptico con respecto a eso.

Según aquel extraño, ambos comparten el mismo dolor, la misma soledad y el mismo miedo al rechazo. Sufrieron el desprecio en diferentes tiempos pero de igual modo. Supuestamente se entienden mejor que nadie. No hay otra persona que pueda decir haber pasado lo mismo que ellos.

Recuerda exactamente como hacía sólo un par de horas se enfrentaron en una batalla sangrienta y definitiva. Como se gritaron, insultaron, golpearon. Como si fuera la última vez que lo harían en sus vidas. Como si todo se resolviera con su duelo. Muchas emociones chocaban en sus puños. No sólo eran dos amigos de lados diferentes, eran dos ejemplos de una misma vida conducida por desiguales caminos. Eran dos ideales contrarios colisionando en una lucha sin fin.

No hubo vencedor ni vencido. No hubo empate tampoco. El resultado fue tan extraño que incluso él no lo comprendía. Sólo sabe que las palabras de su autoproclamado hermano calaron hondo, llegando a responder algunas de las preguntas que él no dejaba de hacerse. Se dio cuenta que quizás las respuestas estaban en aquel pasado del cual él renegaba, que despreciaba. Que el sentido estaba escondido en aquellas personas que el ambicionaba ver muertas más que a nadie. Porque si él quería continuar con su camino de venganza necesitaba cortar los obstáculos de raíz.

Matar, herir, borrar.

¿Qué sentido tiene seguir el camino del vengador si se tiene puntos débiles al cual atacar?

Él prefería eliminar aquellos inconvenientes que le impedían continuar con su destino. Lo intentó, trató de prescindir de los estorbos. Pero otra vez el azar se reía de sus decisiones. No sólo no pudo acabar con aquellas personas, sino que ellos fueron capaces de llegar a su fragilidad.

Y fue así como terminó luchando al lado de gente desconocida, defendiendo ideas que ni él mismo creía.

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba.

Nada importaba porque la guerra había llegado a su fin y él había llegado a la conclusión de que su vida no tenía sentido. De que nada valía la pena. Tanto se había jactado de renunciar a lo que fuera con tal de lograr sus propósitos, que no tenía derecho a quejarse. No es que le importara tampoco. La desidia lo había invadido antes de que pudiera encontrar una mínima razón para combatirla.

Luego de tanto dolor, de tanto odio, tantas batallas ganadas y perdidas, de ver su vida convertida en una sátira, de verse a sí mismo como un juguete de la suerte; su más grande preocupación, su mayor anhelo, aquello que en verdad le intoxicaba el pensamiento todos los días de su existencia… seguía presente.

_Y si vuelvo ¿Qué hay para mí?_

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :B Se podría decir que he regresado, aunque técnicamente nunca me fui (?. Bien, les traigo una nueva historia. No será muy larga, de hecho, ya tengo escritos todos los capítulos, me falta sólo el epílogo. Pero es un... (¿Four-shot? ¿Five-shot?) Digamos que se avecinan tiempos difíciles para mi hermosa pareja (con los capítulos que se vienen en el anime, veo a muchos antis resentidos tratando de degradarla D:) así que escribo a modo de apoyo (:. Mínimo, trivial, insignificante, pero al menos sirve como descarga :D. Espero que les guste este comienzo, que si bien no tiene SS, está hecho con todo el amor que le tengo a ese pairing (L).<p>

¡Los veo en el siguiente capítulo!

Lolly


	2. Libre Albedrío

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Apocalipsis<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"(…) Debo seguir una senda tenebrosa. Pesa sobre mí un castigo que no me es dado describir, y corro un peligro del que no debo hablar. Reconozco que soy el más encenagado de los pecadores, pero soy también el más desdichado entre todos los que sufren. Jamás imaginé que esta tierra fuese morada de dolor y espanto como los que me han tocado en suerte (…)"<em>. _**El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y mister Hyde**_, Robert Louis Stevenson.

* * *

><p>II: Libre Albedrío<p>

* * *

><p>Si había algo que ella sabía era que la vida estaba basada en decisiones. Cualquier mínimo dilema que obligara a alguien a la cruel tarea de tener que elegir entre opciones era lo que marcaba el curso de la vida del desdichado.<p>

Era una ecuación simple, que la mayoría de la sociedad entendía: si tomas decisiones correctas, irás por el buen camino, por el contrario, si tomas decisiones incorrectas, pues… ¡Pobre de ti!

Sencillo. Bien y mal. Cielo e infierno. Blanco y negro.

Sakura en su vida pasó muchas veces el delicado proceso de tener que elegir. Siendo una joven conocida por su educación y sentido, no iba a escoger la respuesta incorrecta. La alumna de la Hokage, la única estudiante mujer del legendario Hatake Kakashi, mejor amiga del héroe del pueblo, Naruto Uzumaki. Kunoichi respetable, médica de renombre.

No era lógico relacionar su nombre con alguna opción imprudente. Ella era responsable, caminaba por el sendero de lo "políticamente correcto".

Pero la gente en general nunca se fijaba en los intermedios, nunca se encargaban de analizar a fondo el comportamiento de los demás. Imponían una imagen y una manera de cumplirla, y si no se hacía de esa manera, se encargaban de juzgarlo.

Nadie sabía si una persona no sentía lo que su imagen daba. No se dedicaban a fijarse en los que debían acomodarse a las circunstancias. En aquellos que no tenían otra opción. En los grises.

Sakura estaba consiente de que ella era lo que se denomina comúnmente, "un gris". No tenía malas intenciones, no era una mala persona ni había tenido una vida muy complicada. Pero siempre elegía la opción perjudicial. No era por torpe o terca. Todo lo contrario, era considerada una persona muy inteligente y sensata. Pero sus acciones distaban mucho de sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Porque ella sabía que en el momento en que resolvió dejarse llevar por las emociones y evocar sus fuerzas en amar a un ser tan desprovisto de luz había actuado de manera estúpida. Siempre supo que el hecho de querer a alguien que tal vez no sintiera por ella nada más que una educada indiferencia era masoquista. En ningún momento negó ser consiente de ello.

Pero su corazón actuó mucho antes de que su razón pudiera analizar la situación.

Ilusa, le decían.

Entendía también que, tal vez, pecaba de ingenuidad. Era conocedora de que ella merecía algo mejor. Merecía alguien que pudiera amarla con tanta fiereza y frenesí como con el cual ella amaba a aquel desventurado vengador. Quizás, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si la vida hubiera cruzado su camino de otra manera, si ella hubiera hecho lo correcto en lugar de lo incorrecto…

… quizás así sí pudiera encontrar al merecedor de su alma.

Mas Sakura no era ajena a la realidad. Al contrario, sentía una culpa toxica que le invadía el cuerpo cada vez que recapacitaba sobre su situación. Las palabras "debería haber" "tendría que" o "hubiera sido mejor si" no dejaba de llenarle la mente.

Tal vez era muy poco madura en creer que alguien que estuvo tanto tiempo obligado a tomar el camino equivocado de repente fuera a confiar en alguien como ella, tan insignificante, tan simple, para ser su compañera de vida. Su sostén. Su razón.

Pero era tarde, demasiado tarde. Porque ya había tomado su decisión. Había llorado, reído, sufrido y disfrutado por haber elegido aquella senda tan hermosa y terrorífica al mismo tiempo. Mentiría si dijera que las risas superaron a las lágrimas, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que en ningún momento se arrepintió de sus acciones. Que si tuviera que nacer de nuevo, haría lo mismo.

Ellos eran como un rompecabezas. Ella había sido moldeada a su forma. Sin él, sin aquel bello sentimiento, sin el miedo de perderlo, sin el dolor de su rechazo, sin la perseverancia por su respeto. Sin nada de eso ella no sería quien era ahora.

Probablemente no la mejor de las mujeres. Tal vez no una honorable guerrera, ni una fiel y leal amiga, ni una apropiada estudiante. Seguramente no lo perfecto. Pero era lo ideal. Lo ideal para un hombre que necesitaba un corazón que lo siguiera y un alma que lo cuidara.

Y fue en ese momento, en donde los sentimientos de felicidad inundaban el ambiente, en que ella lo vio, parado, aturdido. Con tantas emociones recorriendo sus ojos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado y la cara pálida. Fue en el momento en el que el peso de sus propias resoluciones cayeron sobre ella como un yunque.

No fue fácil, era como ver su peor pesadilla hecha realidad. Superaba con creces el momento en que sintió los dedos de él apretando su cuello. Superaba el momento en que lo vio tan encerrado en sus propios demonios. Porque verlo tan oscuro al menos certificaba que él sentía… algo. Y si una pizca de sentimientos se asomaban en su ser, significaba que había esperanzas.

Pero esta visión, esa manera en que estaba parado, como esperando la estocada final. La forma en que sus ojos miraban hacía la nada, la resignación en su faz, la tranquilidad de sus músculos…

"_No, no, no, por favor… ¡No!"_

… expresaban que allí no había nada. Él estaba transformado en una persona totalmente vacía. En un cuerpo sin alma, en un fantasma sin descanso. Y si de algo estaba segura, es que no había manera de rescatar a alguien tan envuelto en la nulidad. Era preferible la oscuridad que el vacío. La negativa a la indecisión.

Sakura tuvo una revelación. Se dio cuenta que si Sasuke seguía de esa manera, pasaría a ser un muñeco de barro completamente hueco. Sin objetivo, sin sentido, sin vida.

Una cosa sin un propósito por el cual vivir.

Y allí tomó una nueva determinación, tal vez conveniente, tal vez no. Cuando comenzó a correr no le dio verdadera importancia. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era ver al hombre que amaba vivo de nuevo. Lo único que quería era darle una razón.

Ya nada tenía sentido para ella si Sasuke dejaba de existir.

Fue entonces que gritó su nombre, como si fuera su última salvación.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Buenas! Antes que nada, <strong>muchas,<strong>pero**muchas gracias** por los RR, me encanta saber de sus opiniones :D, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Ahora, al capítulo, pues, digamos que tuvo el mismo final que el anterior, no ? :P, es que hay que adentrarse bien a lo que piensan ambos personajes, antes de relacionarlos. Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, si bien me es más fácil escribir sobre Sasuke, Sakura también se me hace alguien super interesante al cual desarrollar (¡Hay Dios Kishimoto, QUE PERSONAJES inventaste y no sos capaz de aprovecharlos!). Espero que este capítulo les guste :), y espero pronto subir el siguiente!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Perdón

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Apocalipsis<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>(…) Pero si eso es el amor, si duele de ese modo e incendia de esa manera, si es capaz de transportarte al cielo y despeñarte al infierno en menos de un momento, que Dios lo bendiga. Hasta me producía placer sufrir esos instantes de esperanza y soledad. Qué más daba, me decía a mí misma, si con apenas un poco de paciencia me volvía a subir a las estrellas."<strong>Los desposeídos,<strong>_ Ursula K. Le Guin.

* * *

><p>III: Perdón<p>

* * *

><p>No debería haber sido de esa manera.<p>

Tendrían que haber tenido un encuentro mucho más significativo.

No se suponía que la escena se desarrollaría así.

Ella debía correr, llorar y abrazarlo. Rodearlo como si no hubiera mañana, decirle todo lo que lo había extrañado y cuanto lo quería. Y él suavizaría su mirada, se inclinaría hacía ella y le diría con gestos y concisas palabras que lo sentía.

Pero nada de eso pasó.

Sakura gritó su nombre y corrió hasta alcanzarlo. Mas no había lágrimas en sus ojos. A medida que se acercaba sus pasos se aminoraban, y la desesperación se fue enfriando, dando paso a un letal miedo. Cuando estuvieron a unos pocos pies de distancia, no dejaba de temblar.

Sasuke tampoco reaccionó de la manera esperada.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre, levantó la cabeza, tratando de reconocer a la dueña de la voz. Sus ojos no perdieron su amenaza y tormento con la visión de su ex compañera acercándose. No hubo señal de que ninguno de los dos se movería.

Continuaron así por varios minutos, sin dejar de mirarse fijamente.

Ella, terriblemente asustada. Él, terroríficamente peligroso.

El recuerdo de su último encuentro aún estaba demasiado fresco en la mente de ambos como para que las cosas fluyeran de manera natural. El ambiente se tensó. Cualquier movimiento era registrado tanto por Sasuke, como por Sakura. Los sentimientos que los embargaban no eran muy distintos. Aprensión y alerta. Era más fácil estar a la defensiva, pero las razones por las que se encontraban así eran muy diferentes.

La Haruno caía lentamente en la cruda realidad. No, no era comprender que estaba enamorada, ya lo sabía. Ni tampoco el que Sasuke se encontraba perdido en la oscuridad, porque ya lo tenía asumido. Lo que la asustaba hasta hacerla temblar era el hecho de que ella lo amaría aunque él fuera la peor escoria del mundo. Le aterraba saber que nada iba a cambiar, ni sus sentimientos, ni la personalidad del Uchiha.

Y nunca había sido consiente de su propia situación hasta ese momento. Nunca había analizado a fondo lo que pasaba. Llegó un momento en su vida en que pensó realmente que ella debía amarlo _porque siempre fue así,_y no iba a tomar otro rumbo. Pero jamás cruzó su mente que sus propios sentimientos dominarían su vida de tal manera que lo querría no por lo que era, sino, a pesar de lo que era.

Y tuvo que detenerse. Detuvo su caminata porque aquel hombre roto era prácticamente un desconocido. Porque aquel Sasuke, el que la miraba de aquella manera amenazadora y desconfiada, no era el Sasuke del que ella se había enamorado.

Pero era el que a pesar de esa mirada, seguía —_y seguiría—_amando.

El hilo de pensamientos del Uchiha era otro muy distinto.

Luego de todo lo que se había enterado y todo lo que tuvo que vivir, no podía dejar de sentir cierto desprecio y distancia por la gente de Konoha, aunque hubiera luchado por y para ellos hacía instantes.

En realidad, corrigiendo su anterior pensamiento, había luchado por él mismo.

Naruto le había planteado la duda en su cabeza y él pensaba que tal vez tenía razón. Que al lado de Madara lo único que lograba era neutralizar momentáneamente un sentimiento de culpa enfermizo. Que su hermano había hecho su sacrificio para que protegiera la aldea, y no para destruirla. Que debería volver como un héroe. Que el haber disfrutado la paz que la aldea de la Hoja logró gracias a Itachi no los transformaba a todos en culpables.

Que podría llegar a estar equivocado.

Aquella duda se mezcló con un sentimiento que él creía desterrado. El aprecio por su mejor amigo. Una vieja emoción que surgió repentinamente en su combate, y que lo hizo vacilar en su determinación.

Las cosas con Kakashi y Sakura, no obstante, eran diferentes. No se había cruzado con ellos desde su intento de asesinato —mutuo— y la relación con ambos no era tan ambigua como con el rubio shinobi. Sabía que algo se había roto con aquellas otras dos personas por las que él alguna vez sintió algo.

No tenía mucha idea de qué decirle a su nerviosa ex compañera. Tampoco sabía bien cómo reaccionar. Quizás debería sentirse culpable. O arrepentido, avergonzado. O todo a la vez.

Mas en ese momento, lo único que le embargaba era el cansancio. La visión de una Sakura temerosa de acercarse a él podría haberle causado gracia, por la gran ironía, pero su cuerpo reclamaba un reposo inmediato. Y él tenía muchas ganas de descansar.

No supo muy bien en qué momento abandonó aquel porte defensivo y alarmado que tenía y se rindió a una simple cuestión biológica. Lo último que recordaba era un intenso dolor de cabeza, un repentino mareo y la desesperada voz de Sakura gritando su nombre.

.

.

.

_— ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¡Mira!_

_Itachi Uchiha desvió sus concentrados ojos del pergamino que sostenía en su mano y se giró hacía su hermano más pequeño, que saltaba de alegría a unos metros de distancia._

_— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke?— Preguntó, amable._

_El niño compuso una gran sonrisa— ¡Ya puedo lanzar kunais y que den en el blanco! ¡Mírame! ¡Es genial!_

_Los apacibles ojos del Uchiha mayor se ablandaron notablemente, mas luego su mirada se enfoco en el papel en su mano y su entrecejo se frunció en un mohín de disculpa._

_— Ahora no puedo Sasuke, estoy muy ocupado— El pequeño bajó la cabeza, triste, y sólo asintió lentamente. Ante esa visión, Itachi sonrió suavemente y golpeó su frente con dos dedos, de forma cariñosa— Te prometo que la próxima vez estaré toda la tarde contigo._

_Los brillosos ojitos del niño se abrieron de alegría y se lanzó hacía su hermano— ¡Gracias hermano!_

Los opacos ojos de un ya adulto Sasuke se abrieron lentamente, tratando de quitarse las imágenes que aquel sueño dejó en su mente. No le sorprendía, desde el asesinato de su clan que no tenía una noche sin pesadillas atormentándole o recuerdos mostrándole lo feliz que fue de niño y como todo se había ido al demonio.

Aún con la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Itachi presente en su visión, trató de reconocer dónde estaba y por qué había estado durmiendo.

Lo primero que vio fue blanco. En el techo, en las paredes, en las cortinas y pisos. Y al concentrarse un poco más en sí mismo, se descubrió rígido por las vendas que le rodeaban sus extremidades y torso, y sintió un leve pinchazo en su muñeca producto de un cable conectado a una maquina. Por lógica y por el deprimente ambiente, debía estar en un hospital.

Y los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado le vinieron de golpe, dejándolo en shock. La batalla con Naruto, su momentánea alianza con él, la guerra, Madara… y el grito de Sakura.

Por lo tanto estaba en Konoha, específicamente en el hospital.

Genial. Porque sinceramente no le importaba. Ya no le importaba estar en la aldea de la Hoja, de la Arena o en el mismo infierno. Si querían matarlo, le daba igual, y si querían dejarlo vivo, también. De hecho, si por él fuera, se quedaría eternamente en esa habitación del hospital, solo, cómodo en una cama y anestesiado de los dolores físicos. Porque no había cura para la otra clase de dolor que él padecía. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Pero al parecer no tenía mucha suerte, ya que la puerta de su habitación se abrió, revelando una mata de corto cabello rosado entrando con suavidad. Cuando la chica miró hacía su dirección, su cara palideció. Según veía, no esperaba encontrarlo despierto.

Para su sorpresa, se recompuso al acto, y con un tono indiferente y profesional, le preguntó: — ¿Cómo estás?

Sasuke no contestó, sus ojos fijos en el techo. La Haruno sonrió con amargura, acostumbrada a la personalidad de él, y se acercó a aquellas maquinas que lo rodeaban, estudiándolas y haciendo anotaciones en una planilla que tenía en su mano. No hizo ademán de querer hablarle o acercársele, y él no apartó su desinteresada vista de la blanca extensión.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno hablaba, la tensión del ambiente llegando a poder cortarse con una tijera. En un momento ella, no acostumbrada a estas situaciones, rompió el silencio con un comentario al pasar.

— Estuviste inconsciente durante una semana. Perdiste mucha sangre y te habías fracturado prácticamente todos los huesos de tus brazos. Naruto ha venido a visitarte muy a menudo, él también estuvo hecho polvo, pero su recuperación es muy rápida. Ya está en la aldea molestando a todo el mundo— Soltó un pequeña carcajada, llena de añoranza.

Aquel mínimo gesto de parte de ella llamó su atención, y al fin corrió su vista del techo y la miró. Sakura se tensó al acto.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaron?

Fue una pregunta corta, que exigía una respuesta. La muchacha al principio no supo qué responderle, pero después se permitió contestar con resignación.

— Creía que después de tanto tiempo entenderías algo Sasuke-kun. No iba a dejarte morir.

— Quisiste matarme.

La rapidez de su respuesta le dio a entender que no era un hecho que lo dejaba del todo indiferente. Aquel pensamiento le dio fortaleza para enfrentarlo.

— Tú también quisiste matarme, y estás aquí hablando conmigo. Es la vida Sasuke-kun, plagada de ironías que nunca comprenderemos.

Sasuke nunca llegó a comprender cómo Naruto y Sakura habían adquirido la capacidad de sacar a relucir su verdadero yo. Tanto con actos buenos como con malos, nunca pudo contenerse cuando estaba frente a ellos. Ese momento era un claro ejemplo, donde su "vacío interno" era llenado con un enojo y fastidio repentino.

— No estoy aquí porque quiera, Sakura. Eso es lo que tú y Naruto no entienden. No me interesa lo que me suceda. Ya nada me importa.

— No puedo creer que seas así, como puede interesarte tan poco tu propia vida, ¿Por qué no eres capaz de darte una oportunidad a ti mismo?— No iba a desaprovechar esa chance, no cuando Sasuke le hablaba. Tal vez para discutir, pero ella sabría como hacerle ver que pasara lo que pasara, él no estaba solo.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke sonrió. Pero no era una de sus típicas y viejas medias sonrisas arrogantes, pero a su vez, amistosa. Ni siquiera podía calificarla como sonrisa. Era una pequeña curvatura de labios, irónica, vaga, que le daba a entender muchas más cosas de las que ella hubiera querido.

— ¿Y qué tengo a cambio de darme una oportunidad Sakura?

Lo había preguntado con tono indiferente, mas ella leía sus intenciones. Por más sucesos que hubieran pasado en el medio, Sakura conocía al Uchiha, no sólo por sus sentimientos hacía él, sino por su antigua amistad y tiempo como compañeros. Entreveía, debajo de su desidia, la ansiedad. Aquella pregunta, más que dirigirse a ella, estaba destinada a sí mismo.

En ese momento pudo verlo más claro, entender las actitudes de Sasuke. Gracias a eso, supo perfectamente qué contestarle.

— A nosotros Sasuke-kun, a nosotros. — Le dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa. — A Naruto. A Kakashi-sensei. A mí.

Hubo un silencio luego de lo que dijo. Él perdió cualquier emoción que podría haberse filtrado en su rostro. La miraba de manera fija a los ojos, pero parecía que estuviera observando más allá de los irises verdes de la Haruno. Esta se contuvo de morder su labio inferior, esperanzada por escuchar —_de manera ilusa_— alguna oración de parte del Uchiha.

Ninguna palabra salió de los labios del joven.

Derrotada y ligeramente triste, corrió su vista y apretó contra ella la planilla. Enderezó su postura y su cara fue tan entera como el mármol— Las enfermeras vendrán cada doce horas a administrarte tu medicación. Espero que no le causes problemas. Que descanses, Sasuke-kun.

Orgullosa, se fue hacía la puerta, el negro mirar del Uchiha siguiendo su camino.

Ya en el umbral, se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte y de espaldas a él— Quiero que sepas que, a pesar de todo lo malo que pasó entre nosotros, estoy muy feliz de que estés en Konoha. Siempre serás alguien indispensable para mí Sasuke-kun. Nunca dejaré de tener lazos contigo. — Suspiró, aún sin verlo— Sólo quería que lo sepas, aunque no te interese. — Sin más, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Sakura estaba acostumbrada al dolor que él le causaba. Eso no significaba que le gustara. Nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará.

Mas aquel reciente acto, producto de su corazón herido, significó un punto de inflexión en su vida. Jamás lo sabría, pero luego de sus palabras, en el vacío y roto corazón de Sasuke se había encendido una pequeña luz de esperanza.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Holaaa! Como siempre, quiero agradecerles sus comentarios y opiniones :D. Aquí traigo el capítulo tres y el tan esperado encuentro. No es lo que se espera, ¿Verdad? Pero no soy muy amiga de las cosas cursis y felices, y a parte, este es un fic Angst, no podía poner llantos y "Te amo's" de parte de Sakura ni a un Sasuke diciendo que lo siente. Pero estoy muy conforme con el resultado (:, siento que no es lo mejor que escribí mas expresa lo que quiero decir.<p>

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Besos a todos!


	4. Fe

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Apocalipsis<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"(...) Nada hay en el mundo, ni hombre ni diablo ni cosa alguna, que sea para mí tan sospechoso como el amor, pues éste penetra en el alma más que cualquier otra cosa. Nada hay que ocupe y ate más al corazón que el amor. Por eso, cuando no dispone de armas para gobernarse, el alma se hunde, por el amor, en la más honda de las ruinas."<em>** _**El nombre de la rosa,**_ **Umberto Eco

* * *

><p>IV: Fe<p>

* * *

><p><em>'A nosotros Sasuke-kun. A Naruto. A Kakashi-sensei. A mí'<em>

Esas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en su mente. El lo atribuyo al hecho de estar encerrado en cuatro paredes, sin distracción, sin oportunidad de caminar, sin ni siquiera escuchar hablar a cualquier persona para poder pensar en otra cosa. Al parecer, creían que dejándolo solo y en silencio lo ayudarían. Cuando era todo lo contrario.

Creía que se estaba volviendo loco.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Sakura fue a revisarlo y no volvió a verla. No es que le importara en absoluto ser visitado por la chica, pero era un aliciente para poder estar pendiente de otra cosa. En esa habitación, solo, sus fantasmas se hacían más recurrentes. Lo atormentaban mucho más.

Tal y como dijo la Haruno, las enfermeras entraban a suministrarle su medicación y cambiarle el suero. Pero era una visita corta, como máximo, de cinco minutos. Al parecer él inspiraba demasiado miedo como para que alguien quisiera estar a su lado. Era una idea que no dejaba de darle gracia.

Cuando alguien se enfrenta a una situación tan traumática como la que él pasó los últimos meses, no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionará cuando todo termine. Sasuke no era de esas personas que pensara en las consecuencias de sus actos. Él actuaba y enfocaba todas sus energías en lograr su cometido. Lo que sucediera después era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado.

Pero cuando, en sus pocos ratos de reflexión, pensaba en el después, en qué pasaría si sobrevivía a todo, creía que se reclutaría en sí mismo, solo. En buscar su paz a través de la soledad.

Nunca se imaginó que la soledad le atormentara tanto. Jamás creyó que necesitaría alejarse de sus fantasmas. Era vulnerable a sus recuerdos, y ese hecho le enfurecía. Así que necesitaba una distracción. Algo que sacara su mente de esa nebulosa de memorias dolorosas, que despejara ese auto despreció que le embargaba.

Su cerebro no tuvo mejor idea que buscar aquella salvación a sus propios demonios en sus ex compañeros.

Se pasaba horas pensando en las palabras de Naruto al luchar con él, la mirada de Kakashi, tan gentil, como perdonándolo. Las palabras de Sakura, dichas con la intención de darle esperanzas.

Su presente era una contradicción tras otra. Una horrible contradicción tras otra.

Sus acciones mismas eran las contradictorias.

Cada día, abría sus ojos y miraba hacía la puerta. Siempre despertaba cuándo las enfermeras pasaban por los pasillos del hospital llevando el desayuno a los pacientes. Podía darse cuenta de ello por las chillonas voces que cotorreaban en cada habitación hablando de comida, cuidados y demases trivialidades. Voces que callaban cuando era la hora de atenderlo a él.

Pero eso le tenía sin cuidado. Él sólo contaba los trece portazos que se escuchaban a la mañana, de forma casi paranoica, esperando que en el momento en que la puerta de su habitación se abriese, entrara una simpática muchacha de cabello rosa y un ruidoso chico que iluminaba cualquier lugar con su sonrisa.

Nunca llegaron.

Los días pasaban y cada vez que él despertaba, seguía mirando la puerta.

En algún momento entrarían, de eso no tenía duda.

.

.

.

— ¿Crees que él nos quiera ver?

Sakura estaba acostada en el pasto, mirando el cielo estrellado y sintiendo la brisa fresca en su cara. Era una noche hermosa, de luna llena, que invitaba a pasear hasta el amanecer. A su lado Naruto no se veía tan relajado como ella. Estaba sentado, observando el horizonte con la vista perdida.

— No lo sé Naruto. Sabes que está muy vulnerable. Nos ayudó en la guerra ¿Pero cómo podemos estar seguros que lo hizo por nosotros?

El rubio dio una sonrisa amarga— Estoy seguro que no lo hizo por nosotros, Sakura-chan. Lo hizo por él mismo.

La chica dio un suspiro. Ella estaba segura de que en ningún momento Sasuke había luchado por ellos, pero no quería exponer sus certezas con tanta contundencia. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que visitó al Uchiha. Al verlo tan vacío, tan destrozado, le había prácticamente ordenado a Naruto que no lo visite. Sasuke necesitaba estar solo para poder reflexionar.

Mucha fue su sorpresa al encontrar un nivel de comprensión superior en los ojos del rubio. Ella se lo imaginaba protestando, exigiendo poder ver a su amigo, sin importarle las consecuencias. Pero él sonrió con su habitual curvatura que rebosaba confianza y respondió que entendía la situación mejor que nadie y no molestaría.

_"— ¿Crees que estemos haciendo bien Naruto?_

_— Por supuesto, debemos confiar en Sasuke ¡Tenemos que creer en él!" _

Esas habían sido sus palabras. Tan enérgicas encerrando una fe ciega en el criterio del moreno. Naruto creía en sus amigos mucho más que en sí mismo. Sabían que el Uchiha encontraría la manera de volver, ya que ellos habían hecho hasta lo imposible.

Sólo tenían que esperar.

Y fue en ese momento, en que los dos disfrutaban de una noche maravillosa en compañía del otro, que supieron que el plazo había concluido. Sentían que faltaba _algo_. Que ya era hora de acomodar cada cosa en su lugar.

— Supongo que sólo hay que confiar en él... ¿Verdad?

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, comprendiendo al acto las intensiones del otro. Se sonrieron de esa forma cómplice que sólo los mejores amigos conocen y enfocaron de nuevo su mirar al firmamento.

.

.

.

_Tres..._

La rutina no cambiaba. Él se sentía mejor, incluso tenía la suficiente fuerza para pararse. No para caminar, aún sentía mareos cuando lo intentaba, pero sus piernas le respondían cada día de una mejor manera.

_Cinco... _

Las horas eran cada vez más eternas. Al no sufrir de tantos dolores, dormía menos, y era más consciente de las veinticuatro horas de un día y de cuan largas podían llegar a ser.

_Nueve... _

Las voces de las enfermeras se distinguían con muchísima más facilidad. Alborotadas y chillonas como siempre. La pared frente a él se le antojaba un millón de veces más interesantes que las palabras de mujeres ávidas de atención y con una lengua imparable.

_Once..._

— ¡Yo quiero comer ramen maldición!

— ¡Que te calles! ¿No ves que estamos en un hospital?

_Doce..._

— Ne, ne ¿Crees que esté despierto?

_Trece..._

— ¡Seguramente no lo estará si sigues gritando de ese modo!

Se escuchó como alguien entraba a su habitación, pero él no se molestó en mirar quién era. Ya lo sabía. Incluso estaba seguro que sabía que vendrían desde que se había despertado.

Esa había sido la única mañana en la que no había mirado la puerta.

Él sólo lo sabía.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

* * *

><p>Team 7-luv<p>

Merezco una muerte lenta y dolorosa por haberme tardado tanto, lo sé. Pero aquí está la continuación. Este fic está llegando a su fin ! :3

Besos!

Lolly


	5. Redención

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Apocalipsis<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"(…) Se puede estar convencido de querer algo -quizá durante años-, si se sabe que el deseo es irrealizable. Pero si de pronto se encuentra uno ante la posibilidad de que ese deseo se convierta en realidad, solo se desea una cosa: no haberlo deseado."<em> **_La historia sin fin_**, Michael Ende.

* * *

><p>V: Redención<p>

* * *

><p>Si alguien les hubiese avisado que el futuro sería como se estaba presentando, hubieran desistido de inmediato.<p>

Porque Sasuke estaba demasiado roto para volver a ser lo que alguna vez había sido. Ya no hablaba, no intentaba entablar una relación con sus compañeros. No se negaba a compartir tiempo con ellos, pero cuando estaba era como si no existiera. Relegado, totalmente en silencio, sin acotar nada como hacía antaño. Era simplemente una presencia que se sentía. La rutina estaba matando lentamente el recuerdo que ellos tenían de su ex compañero de equipo.

A las mañanas, Naruto lo pasaba a buscar para ir a entrenar. Ya ni siquiera sabían por qué entrenaban, el fin de la guerra había instalado una paz confortable y mediocremente cómoda. No iban a caer en la ingenua idea de que los problemas habían terminado, pero las amenazas más graves se habían extinguido. Sakura creía que el rubio tenía la esperanza de recuperar a su mejor amigo por medio de desafíos tontos y retos sin sentido. Ese era el idioma de Naruto, los puños. En el pasado el Uchiha se manejaba muy bien con ese modo de comunicarse, sus peleas eran prácticamente una catarsis a los conflictos que les embargaban a ambos.

Las cosas no salían tan bien como antes.

Sasuke respondía a su amigo, pero sin verdadero interés. Entrenaba y luchaba con él por inercia. Cada vez que lo hacía, estaba ido. Ese hecho frustraba tanto a Naruto, que siempre lo golpeaba con más brutalidad. Por supuesto, el Uchiha no se quedaba atrás. Al final, los dos terminaban tan mal heridos, que no podían volver a luchar por días (por orden de su medica personal, Sakura). Eso los fue distanciando de a poco, hasta que se veían sólo de vez en cuando.

Sasuke muy retraído como para buscar a su mejor amigo, Naruto completamente impotente como para volver a verlo.

Por su parte, Sakura no creía encontrarse en el medio como pasaba cuando tenía doce años. Todo lo contrario, los sentía más lejanos que nunca. Creía que estaba fuera de contexto, que no pertenecía. Cuando curaba a Sasuke, no encontraba palabras qué decirle porque no sabía qué le pasaba al moreno. No tenía idea de cómo encarar el problema, cada cosa que pensaba le parecía ridícula. Los días fueron pasando y ella estaba más silenciosa, sanaba las heridas de Sasuke, le daba algunas recomendaciones y se iba.

Llorando, porque se sentía inútil. Ya no era como a los doce años. Estaba tan desprotegida como a las ocho, como cuando todos se burlaban de su frente y ella no decía nada. Era invisible, un cero a la izquierda.

El sentimiento no mejoraba cuando lo veía a Naruto. Al contrario, empeoraba. Este vivía con los puños apretados y los ojos encendidos de rabia. No contra el Uchiha, sino contra sí mismo. Porque no encontraba la manera de ayudarlo, porque lo veía irse cada vez más lejos, sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Era por esa razón que ya no iba a su encuentro. Por vergüenza.

El futuro hokage, el héroe de la guerra, el alumno de oro, el hijo prodigo. No había podido salvar a su mejor amigo, a su casi hermano.

Y Sakura observaba ese hecho, empeorando sus sentimientos. Porque ya no sólo Sasuke se escapaba de sus manos, también lo hacía Naruto. Los dos se estaba yendo, lejos de ella. En su pasado la consolaba el pensar que al menos se tenían el uno al otro. Ya ni siquiera tenían eso.

En esos momentos comenzó a rondar en ella la idea de quizá Sasuke no debería haber vuelto a Konoha.

.

.

.

— Estás últimas semanas han sido movidas, ¿No, Sakura?

La aludida levantó su cansado mirar y sonrió al reconocer a la persona que le hablaba. Kakashi tenía una arruga simpática en su único ojo visible que indicaba que estaba sonriendo, o eso quería creer ella. Su ex maestro era un misterio.

_— _Digamos que no estarían destacadas en mis futuras memorias como mis favoritas, si es eso a lo que te refieres con "movidas"_— _El mayor levantó una ceja sin comprender bien lo que había querido decir; como respuesta, la muchacha le dio una rápida mirada de resignación, antes de volver a su trabajo — Por cierto, bienvenido Kakashi-sensei.

Ese era uno de sus días de "papeleo". Se encerraba en su pequeña y asfixiante oficina sólo a escribir. Shizune (Tsunade no se encontraba en Konoha por motivos diplomáticos, también por esa razón Kakashi estuvo ausente todo ese tiempo, escoltándola) le legaba todo el trabajo "teórico". Debía completar carpetas llenas de fichas de pacientes fallecidos o dados de alta. Una tarea pesada e interminable que no le designaría ni a su peor enemigo.

_Aunque si Ino decidiera aparecerse de casualidad por aquí..._

Kakashi interrumpió su linea de pensamientos. — Creía que la llegada de Sasuke cambiaría las cosas. Ya sabes, que tu y Naruto estarían diferentes. Más... alegres.

Sakura quiso dar una fuerte carcajada, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza. Lo único que salió de sus labios fue un extraño sonido gutural parecido a un resoplido.

— Lo has visto a Naruto, ¿Verdad?— Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a contestar, cuando prosiguió con sus palabras— Está hecho un desastre, ¿Sabes que hace días que no va a comer ramen? No parece el mismo de antes — Suspiró, mirando hacía la nada— Ninguno de nosotros lo parece, en realidad...

Su maestro le dio una mirada paternal. Era verdad que había visto a Naruto hacía sólo unas horas, y mucha fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo solo, sentado en la montaña del Hokage sobre el rostro de Minato, mirando hacía el cielo. El esperaba encontrar a su equipo recibiéndolo en las puertas, con la hiperactividad del rubio, la agresividad de Sakura y el hostil silencio de Sasuke. Pero juntos. Como siempre lo habían estado. Supuso entonces, que los problemas del equipo siete no terminaban con la vuelta de Sasuke. No tenían tanta suerte.

— Creo que es ese el verdadero inconveniente de ustedes— Ella mostró confusión, mientras él se sentaba en la silla frente a su escritorio, estando uno frente al otro— Naruto y tu no aceptan que las cosas hayan cambiado.

Sakura se indignó— ¿Qué no acep-...? ¡Kakashi-sensei tu sabes muy bien que nosotros aceptaríamos de cualquier manera a Sasuke! Sabíamos a lo que nos ateníamos al querer que él esté en Konoha.

—No, no lo sabían — La contradijo— Esperaban encontrar al muchacho de doce años que vivía en una mentira. El Sasuke de ahora es el verdadero, el que acepta su propia realidad, a regañadientes. Naruto no puede perdonarse el no haber podido evitar el dolor de su mejor amigo, y tu no puedes perdonarte el haber querido asesinarlo.

La contundencia de sus palabras la dejó sin voz. Estaba aturdida.

— Hasta que Naruto y tu no se perdonen por lo que hicieron, vean esta nueva realidad, y crezcan con ella... hasta ese momento, jamás podrán convivir con este Sasuke.

.

.

.

Era un puñetazo tras otro, una patada, un empujón, o un agarre brusco. Todo servía, el chakra de ambos estaba agotado, su batalla rozaba lo primitivo. Lejos estaba la astucia y el ingenio que presumía cualquier ninja. Eran dos hombres, en sus peores condiciones, luchando como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Naruto estaba entusiasmado. Al fin lo veía al moreno realmente metido en la lucha. Cada golpe encerraba un grado de frustración o angustia que indicaban que él al fin sentía algo. De vez en cuando se insultaban a los gritos, diciéndose verdaderas barbaridades, que las mentes de los dos suprimía al acto. Ya no había insulto que empañe la amistad.

Un golpe particularmente fuerte de parte del Uchiha dejó a Naruto sin aire por unos segundos. Este hecho hizo sonreír con malicia al primero, que no perdió el tiempo para provocarlo.

— Pensé que después de tanto tiempo habrías aprendido algo idiota, pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo perdedor de siempre.

El rubio sonrió, enderezándose con un hilo de sangre cayéndole de la boca— ¿De qué hablas, bastardo? Si desde que volviste a Konoha te pateo el culo en cada entrenamiento.

— Sabes que esta vez es en serio— Cada palabra de Sasuke parecía tan letal como en sus épocas oscuras. Naruto temió por un momento que su amigo haya sido tentado por el odio como antes. Sus ojos estaban rojos, a pesar del chakra gastado— Jamás llegarás a Hokage siendo el estúpido niño que eres.

El Sharingan desapareció, pero no por eso el Uchiha dejó de ser menos aterrador. El sonido de miles de pájaros comenzaron a ser escuchados en el ambiente, y cuando Naruto vio a su amigo siendo iluminado por la luz de una esfera eléctrica que rodeaba su mano, supo por primera vez que este estaba dispuesto a todo.

— ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa Sasuke!? ¡Es sólo un entrenamiento!— Gritó, pero sacando energía de quién-sabe-dónde, invocó a un clon y comenzó a formar su técnica.

No tenían chakra, pero si la suficiente fuerza para formar un Chidori y un Rasengan. Las explicaciones no alcanzaban cuando se hablaba de dos guerreros legendarios como eran ellos. Desafiaban a la misma lógica.

Sasuke se colocó en posición de ataque.

— Madura de una vez, perdedor.

Fue una milésima de segundo. El moreno había dado los primeros pasos a una velocidad inhumana, Naruto estaba dispuesto a contraatacar, sin saber muy bien en qué iba a terminar ese ataque ni qué pensar de las extrañas acciones de su mejor amigo.

Fue sólo una milésima de segundo... pero lo suficiente para que ella llegara, observara con horror lo que pasaba, y quisiera detenerlos.

— ¡YA BASTA! ¡ DETÉNGANSE!

Naruto detuvo su técnica en el acto, teniendo más control sobre sus poderes y así la capacidad de manejarlos a su antojo. Pero la fuerza de autocontrol que tuvo que usar lo dejó mareado por unos segundos, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula, y cayó con peso muerto al suelo.

Sasuke también había podido esfumar su Chidori, pero no dejó de correr y le dio un puñetazo certero en la cara. Estaba parado sobre el cuerpo del rubio, mirándolo de una forma extraña.

— La próxima vez Sakura no estará para salvarte idiota— Y le tendió la mano, de forma amistosa. Naruto no entendía nada, y pensaba plantearse algún desorden de personalidad del Uchiha. Lamentablemente sus ideas fueron interrumpidas por otra persona que llegó rápidamente al lado de ellos.

Sakura estaba agitada, observando como el Uzumaki se levantaba con la ayuda de su amigo. No quería ni pensar que hubiese pasado si ella habría llegado unos minutos después a su lugar habitual de entrenamiento. Sólo con imaginárselo un escalofrío recorrió su espina.

—Están... totalmente... locos— Ninguno de los dos le dio importancia a lo que dijo, y Sakura decidió enfocarse en sus cuerpos, para no tener que matarlos ella misma por imprudentes. Los analizó con su mirada profesional, decidiendo a quién atender primero, como cada vez que los curaba. Si bien Sasuke había dado el último golpe, este estaba peor, porque Naruto contaba con la ayuda del demonio de las nueve colas para sanarse más rápido. Haciéndole un gesto al Uchiha para que la acompañara, fue a unos arboles cerca de allí, dejando a Naruto descansando en el césped esperando su turno.

Esa era la rutina, se decía el Uzumaki, indiferente.

Lo que rondaba su mente era tratar de saber qué demonios le había sucedido a Sasuke.

.

.

.

Cerca de allí, Sakura se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo que el rubio. Su charla con Kakashi le había abierto una nueva perspectiva, haciéndole ver que tal vez los del problema fueran ellos y no el Uchiha. Que había demasiadas cosas sobre él que ellos preferían evitar hablar. Eran cosas demasiado dolorosas para reflexionar, era más fácil olvidarlas y fingir que nunca habían pasado, aunque al hacer eso estuvieran alejándose cada vez más de Sasuke.

La medic-nin estaba curando una herida particularmente fea en su brazo izquierdo, cuando un susurro se escapó sin querer de sus labios— ¿Qué ha sido diferente esta vez?— Se arrepintió al acto de sus palabras cuando sintió la penetrante mirada del Uchiha sobre ella— Quiero decir... esta vez, con Naruto... estabas diferente...

Él miró hacía otro lado, como si estuviera fastidiado con tener que responder. Pero Sakura, después de verlo con más detenimiento y conociendo sus gestos luego de tantos años, supo que no era fastidio lo que había en su faz. Era duda.

— Él lo necesitaba.

La chica le respondió al acto, algo contrariada— ¿Necesitaba que quieras matarlo?— Preguntó molesta.

Los ojos negros volvieron a mirar directamente a los verdes de ella, haciéndola vacilar en su entereza. Sasuke tenía un poder sobrenatural sobre su psiquis, podía derrumbar su mundo y volver a construirlo con una sola mirada. Podía introducirse a su mente y explorar hasta el rincón más oculto. Ella era transparente y frágil ante él.

Como en ese momento, en que se sentía una niña indefensa ante su mirar.

El Uchiha esta vez no presentaba ningún deje de duda— No. El necesitaba ver la realidad.

Y fue en ese momento, con aquella frase introduciéndose con dureza en su mente y como si una epifanía se hubiera presentado ante ella, que pudo comprender a Sasuke. Era un hombre roto, no lo negaba, pero un hombre roto que en esos momentos se movía gracias a un sólo eje. Un eje que eran ellos. Podía verlo en esa extraña calidez que había ahora en sus ojos.

Estaba segura que el Uchiha no quería volver a usar el Sharingan, que le recordaba a cada rato que tenía los ojos de su hermano... pero lo hacía, porque Naruto daba el máximo en cada entrenamiento y le frustraba que Sasuke no hiciera lo mismo.

También podía asegurar que a este no le importaba si le quedaba alguna cicatriz, o si incubaba alguna enfermedad infecciosa por culpa de una herida, pero seguía cada tratamiento que ella le suministraba, porque era consiente del complejo que sentía con saberse inútil.

Y sospechaba que la única persona que fue a recibir a Kakashi cuando este volvió fue él, porque Naruto y ella se encontraban demasiado sumidos en su propia miseria como para decodificar las acciones del Uchiha. Pudo comprender el por qué el jounin creía que el problema eran ellos.

Sasuke estaba cambiando, pero tanto ella como Naruto no veían esos cambios, esperando encontrar al niño engreído y de buen corazón que alguna vez habían conocido.

No pudo evitar las lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas.

Lloraba con culpa.

— Sé que has cambiado, Sasuke... lo puedo v-ver ahora...— Las lágrimas caían sin piedad, más ella miraba hacía otro lado, avergonzada— Pe-pero desconfiaba... ¡En verdad lo lamento!— Cerró sus ojos, para ver si con eso disipaba ese nudo en su garganta que se le hacía insoportable— Hay n-noches... que siento dedos en mi cuello...

Lo último lo dijo intentando explicar su situación, sonaba egoísta de su parte, pero quería que él entendiera por qué se negaba a ver lo que Sasuke hacía por ellos. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que se asfixiaba en cada pesadilla, que lloraba al recordar un particular '_gracias_'. Era tan grande el amor que le tenía, que se negaba a aceptar que algún día él le correspondería, porque estaba encerrada en un pasado en que el amor de ella alcanzaba para los dos. Algo en ella creía que él era el monstruo y ella la victima... y que siempre sería así.

Nada le hubiese preparado para lo que le sucedería a continuación.

Los dedos de Sasuke se acercaron a su cara, limpiando sus lágrimas con una delicadeza que ella nunca esperó de él. Utilizó un poco de fuerza para obligarla a que lo mire. Sakura se atrevió a encarar los ojos negros, encontrando la misma calidez que adueñó la cara del Uchiha al hablar de Naruto. Pero esta vez era sólo para ella.

— Hay noches que siento un kunai en mi espalda— La chica sintió su alma quebrarse en dos. _"Tu también puedes ser un monstruo..."_, eso había querido decir. Él no la perdonaba, en su primer encuentro en el hospital se dio cuenta que su intento de asesinato no le era indiferente, pero escuchar de su boca como recordaba ese día la destrozó. Sasuke volvió a hablar— Luego despierto Sakura... y no me importa.

_"... pero yo te perdono."_

Ella dio un grito ahogado, y lloró con más fuerza. Las palabras no salían, los sollozos impedían cada intento. Estaba desesperada por hacerle entender que había sido una tonta, que había pensado sólo en su dolor y nunca en el de él. Que ella lo quería así, que había intentado asesinarlo porque era la única manera que encontró para salvarlo.

Había tantas cosas que explicar, y una urgencia tan grande por decírselo que se trababa en su propia desesperación, con la mano de Sasuke apoyada con firmeza en su mejilla y sus ojos como un único yunque a la cordura.

Había una conexión tan fuerte en el mirar de ambos, que le permitió a la Haruno ver más allá de lo que se mostraba. Podía olvidarse de todo y sólo pensar en ellos dos, uno frente al otro, hablando con más sinceridad sin palabras.

Sakura estaba tan segura que hasta podía palparlo. Había un sentimiento hermoso, inexplorado, temeroso escondido en los ojos de Sasuke. Algo que ella gritaba con total libertad, él expresaba de forma insegura. Había estado tan ciega. Sonrió de forma radiante, diciéndole sólo con esa curvatura que se había dado cuenta de todo.

El Uchiha le regaló una muy pequeña sonrisa, verdadera, resignada, al ser consiente que ella había descubierto su secreto. El gesto duró poco tiempo, pero el suficiente para que Sakura lo retuviera en su memoria. Él le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, antes de levantarse y prometiendo en silencio que él esperaría.

Esperaría a que ella lo aceptara.

.

.

.

Cuando vio a su rubio amigo a lo lejos, cuando vio la angustia de la que era presa, entendió que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión. No debería sorprenderse, pensó Sakura, si había un lenguaje que Sasuke y Naruto compartían, eran los puños.

Tal vez Naruto se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba mucho antes que ella, en realidad, en esos momentos no tenía verdadera importancia.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron frente a frente, se quedaron parados, sin abrazarse, sin decirse palabras de consuelo. No eran necesarias, compartían el mismo dolor, se entendían.

— Lo hace por nosotros Naruto... él cambió, por nosotros.

Este asintió, con los puños apretados.

— El me quiere, pude verlo ¡Nos quiere a ambos!

El muchacho seguía sin emitir palabras.

— Nos estará esperando, lo prometió, no lo dijo, pero sé que lo prometió.

Uzumaki ya no podía más, descargó su ira contra un árbol que había a su lado. Desde que Sasuke se había ido con Sakura para curarse, no había dejado de pensar en esa tarde, en esa pelea, en lo diferente que estaba su amigo, en tratar de ver qué era lo que este había intentado decirle, llegando a una resolución final que le daba demasiado dolor como para pronunciarla.

— Tu sabes lo que estuvo tratando de decirnos todo este maldito día, ¿Verdad, Sakura?

La chica agachó con tristeza su cabeza. Por su puesto que sí sabía. Naruto y Sasuke podía tener esa particular forma de comunicarse a través de brutales peleas, pero ella se había dado cuenta que también compartía un extraño y exclusivo lenguaje con el Uchiha.

— Adiós... — Susurró ella.

Eran las despedidas. La forma en que ella se comunicaba con él era en cada despedida, donde se confesaban más cosas que en todo el tiempo juntos. Su corazón sabía cuando el moreno pensaba irse.

Y era por esa razón que a ninguno de los dos le había sorprendido que Sasuke Uchiha abandonara Konoha esa misma noche.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

* * *

><p>Así ha llegado el final de <strong>Apocalipsis<strong> ¡No me arrojen nada todavía! ¡Que queda el epilogo! Pero siento que todo lo que quería expresar en el fic ha concluido en este capitulo. El vacío de Sasuke (cap 1), el inquebrantable amor de Sakura (cap 2) , la resignación de él de estar en Konoha (cap 3) , la idea de enfocar a Naruto y Sakura como eje de su vida (cap 4), y por último, esperar a que ellos maduren y lo acepten tal como es (cap 5).

Espero que Sasuke no esté tan OOC :( , pero es inevitable esa sensación. Muchas gracias por los RR del capítulo anterior y espero que éste también les guste. Espero no tardar tanto con el epilogo, y agradezco de antemano su paciencia :D .

Lolly :3


	6. Epílogo: Resurrección

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Su vida fue un sin fin de altibajos. Sus primeros años fueron los más felices de su vida, viviendo en paz, con sus seres amados y disfrutando de la inocencia que le regalaba su edad. De un día para el otro, hubo un quiebre. Pasó de ser un niño ingenuo y feliz, a estar solitario y deseoso de venganza.<p>

El resto de sus años pasó rumiando su soledad. Extrañando a los que no estaban y odiando con todas sus fuerzas a aquel que le había arrebatado todo lo que tenía.

Hasta que llegaron ellos.

Insoportables, molestos, totalmente desagradables. No sabía quien era capaz de sacarlo más de quicio. Si él con su verborragia incontenible y su hiperactividad, o ella con su realidad difusa y su mundo color de rosa. Contra su voluntad, entraron bajo su piel. Antes de ser consiente de que los quería, ya lo estaba haciendo.

Pero luego se entregó por completo a la oscuridad. Destrozó sus lazos. Cayó lo más bajo que era posible, se dejó vencer por el odio.

Pero siempre estuvieron allí, esperándolo; insoportables, molestos y desagradables.

Era hora de que les devolviera el favor.

Esa fue la razón por la que él había abandonado Konoha. Porque llegaba la hora en que ellos dejaran atrás ese pasado de ingenuidad y culpas, y crecieran. Pero para eso, él debía dejar de estar en sus vidas. Tanto en presencia física como espiritual.

Sakura y Naruto debían redimirse no sólo de sus culpas para con él, sino que también debían redimirse de él mismo.

Sasuke creía que lo mejor era desaparecer por un lapso de tiempo.

Y mientras observaba a lo lejos la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en Konoha, supo que ese lapso había concluido. No tenía que preocuparse en qué pasaría cuando él los volviera a ver.

Después de todo, ellos siempre lo esperarían.

* * *

><p><strong>Apocalipsis<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"(…) Tiene usted que llorar conmigo mis pecados, porque no tengo lágrimas, y tiene usted que rezar conmigo por mi alma, porque no tengo fe, y entonces, si ha sido usted siempre dulce, buena y cariñosa, el ángel de la muerte se apoderará de mí. Verá usted seres terribles en las tinieblas y voces funestas murmurarán en sus oídos, pero no podrán hacerle ningún daño, porque contra la pureza de una niña no pueden nada las potencias infernales."<em> **El fantasma de Canterville**, Oscar Wilde.

* * *

><p>Epílogo: Resurrección<p>

* * *

><p>El cielo de un celeste profundo acompañaba el animo y la felicidad de los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja. No había rincón que no estuviera decorado con globos y guirnaldas. La gente sonreía, mientras iban en masa hacía el centro de la aldea. El ambiente festivo invadía cada rincón Incluso el verde parecía más verde y la claridad del agua nunca había sido tan transparente. Como si la naturaleza quisiera inundar de belleza el lugar y complementar la perfección del momento.<p>

El verano había llegado a Konoha, y con él, el calor, los largos días y la alegría. Sakura pensó que no podrían haber elegido mejor estación para hacer oficial el sueño de su mejor amigo. El clima acompañaba de una manera soberbia los ánimos. Ella dirigía todo con ahínco, mandaba a los Gennins a acomodar a la gente, algunos Chunnins se dedicaban de la seguridad y los ninjas de mayor rango disfrutaban del espectáculo que se daría perdidos entre la multitud.

La muchacha sonreía con malicia. Aprovecharse de los más jóvenes y débiles para que hagan el trabajo duro era algo que había heredado de su maestra. Y también su cargo actual le daba licencia para poder hacerlo. Ese día ella también sería nombrada como jefa del hospital de Konoha y la mano derecha del Rokudaime Hokage. Cargo que ocupaba hacía mucho tiempo pero nunca de manera oficial.

Mentiría si dijese que los nervios no la estaban matando.

Nunca fue buena para hablar en publico, y sabiendo que el preludio del acto lo haría ella le ponían los pelos de punta. El miedo de decir algo mal y quedar en ridículo no la dejaban tranquila. Y los constantes gritos de la gente tras ella, armando alboroto para poder organizar todo y que quede bien le ponían aún más nerviosa. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginar que no había nadie, de disfrutar de la brisa y sonreír ante el calor que se acumulaba en su piel.

El objetivo era alcanzar la relajación.

— ¡Sakura-sama, el señor Naruto no quiere ponerse su túnica! ¡Hágalo entrar en razón por favor!

_"Adiós objetivo"_

Abrió los ojos con tedio y los llevó hacía una pobre Gennin, que tembló ante su mirada hostil. La niña estaba con la cara perlada de sudor, seguramente por la lucha que habrá hecho con el rubio. Sakura se permitió sonreír con un poco de añoranza. Naruto siempre sería como un niño malcriado. Con un suspiro de resignación, le dijo a la alterada muchacha que ella se encargaría, después de todo, era de publico conocimiento que la única persona capaz de hacer entrar en razón al Uzumaki era ella.

Ambos había cambiado, pero había cosas que siempre serían igual. Sakura nunca dejaría de sacar su lado más impulsivo y violento cuando algo le molestara _—_por más de ser conocida como una de las kunoichis más serias y profesionales del momento_—_ y Naruto actuaría como una terco y torpe niño ante la mínima situación incomoda.

A sí mismo, los cambios eran evidentes. Ella sabía ante quien mostrar su verdadera faceta y su amigo podía llegar a comportarse como una persona adulta cuando el momento lo requiera.

"_Los años no pasan solos_" le hubiese dicho su maestra si escuchara sus pensamientos, y eso era verdad, pues las experiencias vividas le habían mostrado las miles de caras que tenía la vida, y como ella no era la única atrapada en ese limbo entre lo blanco y lo negro. Los años le habían mostrado que nadie era totalmente bueno, ni nadie era totalmente malo.

Los gritos del futuro Hokage interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

— ¡... es horrible! ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!_— _Al parecer alguien le había respondido algo que le gustó, porque sus gritos se tornaron más histéricos — ¿PROFESIONAL? ¡Callate, maldita sea! ¡Parezco un hongo blanco! ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!

Tratando de frenar la carcajada que se asomaba ante el tono caprichoso de Naruto, compuso su mejor cara de enojo, dispuesta a molerlo a golpes con tal de que siguiera el protocolo. No le importaba demasiado que su amigo tuviera que hablarle al publico totalmente herido.

Abrió la puerta que daba al cuarto donde él supuestamente se estaba cambiando, sin necesidad de tocar, y no pensando que tal vez había más personas al lado de Naruto.

— ¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO! ¡Te vas a poner la tuni...!— El mundo dejó de tener sentido y las horas se detuvieron en cuanto entró a la habitación. Su corazón subió a su garganta, fue a su estomago y volvió a su lugar, todo en una fracción de segundos.

No era por ver a su rubio amigo, semi desnudo, sólo con su ropa interior frente a ella. Era por el acompañante de este.

Más grande, más alto, más corpulento. Más, más, más. El paso del tiempo instalado en su cara, volviéndolo aún más atractivo. La experiencia era algo agridulce cuando él lo reflejaba.

Porque los cinco años que habían pasado desde que lo había visto parecía tan poco en ese momento. Insignificante. Casi como un instante.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, sus manos temblaban, quería hablar pero las palabras no salían. Había una sola persona que lograba tanto en ella, solo con estar parado allí, con su mirada negra y su porte altivo.

Estaba conmocionada. Su mente estaba en blanco.

— Creo que alguien ha decido despertarse de su siesta, Sakura-chan y quiere festejar con nosotros— Naruto no cabía en sí. Poco le importaba las burlas de su mejor amigo por su atuendo de Hokage (que estaba tirado en el suelo en esos momentos) ni el golpe en su cabeza con el que él había decidido hacerse presente después de tanto tiempo. El nombramiento, la gente, su atuendo, nada tenía sentido.

Porque Sakura, Sasuke y él volvían a estar juntos.

La Haruno no pronunciaba palabra, con los ojos perdidos en el Uchiha. Él estaba rígido en su lugar, mirándola con cierto recelo.

Naruto sabía cuando sobraba en un momento. Él ya había tenido su recuentro (repleto de insultos, golpes, burlas y algunas lagrimas de parte de él). Era hora que ellos dos tengan el suyo propio.

— Me parece que iré a fijarme si Kakashi-sensei está por ahí afuera, para que me ayude un poco con lo que tengo que decir— Rió, rascándose su cabeza y acercándose a la puerta. — No tarden, recuerda que tu me presentas Sakura-chan.

Justo cuando termino de hablar, la túnica de Hokage se estampo en su cara.

— No te olvides de eso, — Habló Sasuke (la chica dejó escapar un suspiro casi imperceptible) lanzandole por último el horrible sombrero— si no quieres ser aún más perdedor.

Iba a protestar, iniciando seguramente lo que sería una interminable discusión entre los dos. Pero pensó en su compañera, parada allí sin pronunciar palabra, y se calló, tomando las ropas y yéndose con un gesto disconforme. Ya arreglaría cuentas con él, luego de que todo terminara.

El silencio fue lo que le siguió al ruido de la puerta cerrándose. A ella, al parecer se le habían olvidado las palabras. Él nunca fue muy social. Se sentía cómodo con el silencio. O al menos así había sido durante toda su vida. Porque en ese momento la nulidad de palabras de Sakura le molestaban. Un poco, pero le molestaban. La prefería llorando y reclamándole cosas que sólo ella entendía, que petrificada de esa manera y en silencio.

Estuvieron durante cinco o seis minutos de la misma manera, hasta que pasó algo, de una manera tan rápida que él, Uchiha Sasuke, no había podido detener.

La chica corrió hacía él, pero no fue a darle el esperado abrazo, como habría sido lo lógico, luego de tanto sufrimiento. Fue a su lado, con sus ojos encendidos de furia, y le dio tal cachetada que su cara quedó ladeada. Las lágrimas no paraban de correr de sus ojos, y sus puños apretados develaban la impotencia de la que ella era presa.

— Eres tan idiota. Un estúpido, un total y completo estúpido Sasuke Uchiha.

Él podría haber reído ante la ironía de una Sakura insultándole pero se contuvo de ese impulso tan poco apropiado, aguantando estoico las palabras de ella. Muy dentro de sí, detrás de su inquebrantable orgullo, sabía que se lo merecía. Que tal vez había robado no sólo a ella, si no también a Naruto, años preciosos que podría haber dedicado a ellos mismos y no a él. Se había marchado para emendar ese error, pero al mismo tiempo no se arrepentía del todo de haberse adueñado de ellos. No podía evitarlo, siempre había sido egoísta.

— Lo sé— Respondió luego de un momento, enfrentándola por fin y teniendo aquellos ojos tan cristalinos y verdes a un palmo de su cara. Ella abrió sus ojos como platos, y dio un grito ahogado. No iba a decir que lo sentía, porque se había marchado por ellos, y estaba seguro que ella lo entendería. Sakura siempre era muy receptiva con lo que a él le pasaba, y podía darse cuenta y ver como ella estaba interpretando la intensidad de su mirada. Podía incluso sentir como la Haruno se estaba ablandando, lentamente.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, y Sasuke ya podía describir la textura de estas, o la cantidad de pequeñas pecas que ella tenía en su nariz. La distancia iba decreciendo, y los sentidos se concentraban en ella, en sus movimiento. Su piel se sensibilizó preparada para ser tocada y estremecerse. El Uchiha nunca pensó experimentar algo así sólo por la cercanía de la joven, y allí comprendió la magnitud de sus propios sentimientos. Se preguntó como Sakura había podido aguantar aquellas sensaciones tanto tiempo, y en secreto se maravilló por la fuerza de voluntad de la chica. Él sabía que no sería capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo conteniendo sus propias sensaciones. No cuando había comprendido a qué punto llegaban.

El contacto fue corto, casi torpe y extremadamente inocente. Pero fue suficiente para lograr que ella sintiera cosquillas en los dedos, o para que él quisiera prolongarlo. Fue un beso casto, pero intenso. Sakura se apartó, sonriéndole de aquella forma que parecía acabar con los males del mundo. Esa forma tan maravillosa de la que sólo ella era capaz. Él era un hombre demasiado roto por la vida como para sonreír de felicidad, pero esperaba que la calidez de su rostro fuera suficiente para ella. Que lo era, porque Sakura ya sabía a lo que sea atenía. No sería un camino fácil. Habían demasiadas incertidumbres entre ambos, pero tenían esa adrenalina del principio, esa fuerza avasallante que les daba aquel vinculo recién conocidos para ambos.

— Ven, Sasuke-kun— Dijo, tendiéndole la mano.— Naruto nos está esperando.

Él aceptó el gesto, y la siguió, con sus manos juntas. Era una promesa sin hablar. Ella estaría para él, y él estaría para ella. No hacía falta decir aquellas dos palabras plagadas de sentimientos, porque podían leerse con claridad en el rostro de Sakura. Y ella le enseñaría como amar. Le daría aquello que le fue negado, y él simplemente recibiría todo lo que ella quería darle, sabiendo que Sakura era capaz de entender cada uno de sus gestos.

A lo lejos, Naruto les hacía señas con sus manos. Estaba vestido como lo decía el protocolo, pero Sakura se imaginaba que el sombrero no duraría mucho en su cabeza.

— Tu empiezas, Sakura-chan— Casi gritó, con una sonrisa brillante y pasando de forma amistosa un brazo por sobre la espalda de Sasuke. Este gruñó algo incomprensible y lo miró de reojo. Luego, asintió hacía ella, en señal de aprobación.

— Por supuesto— Respondió la Haruno, y les dio un corto abrazo a ambos, caminando hacía el escenario donde la gente esperaba ansiosa.

No tenía un discurso planeado, no sabía bien como anunciar el comienzo de una nueva era. Tal vez podría contar su propia historia. Podría contar como una grupo de tres niños que no tenían nada en común y que a duras penas podía trabajar en equipo había terminado en el desastre y casi en una tragedia. Que no había héroes sin villano, y que no existía el final feliz, porque siempre la oscuridad estaba presente, latente, como una enfermedad a punto de atacar en cualquier momento.

Miró hacía atrás para darse fuerzas, y allí estaban los dos, con sus ideas y vueltas, sus caracteres totalmente opuestos y su oscuridad. Muy rotos, sólo eran una sombra de lo que habían sido. Ella misma lo era. Pero estaban allí, detrás de ella, mirando su espalda. Apoyándola, cada uno a su manera.

Y Sakura supo que no había final feliz, porque el concepto de final no era el mejor. Había nuevos comienzos, segundas oportunidades, perdón y arrepentimiento. Y no había mejor felicidad que esa.

La historia del equipo siete era como un apocalipsis. Era la felicidad que por los errores terminaba en el caos. Pero como todo desenlace, también abría las puertas a una nueva era.

Y ella era la encargada de tomar el picaporte.

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>Siento que apesto en los finales, por eso me gustan más los finales abiertos xD. A mí punto de vista, es un final feliz, es un nuevo comienzo jejeje.<p>

Espero que mi historia les haya gustado, le tengo mucho cariño por ser el primer fic que termino. Puse todas mis fuerzas en ella. Me siento triste, esa sensación de perdida, como si un hijo se hubiese ido de casa xD.

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS!** Gracias por leerme, por tener paciencia, por dejar un comentario, por favear o poner en alerta. Gracias por compartir conmigo esta experiencia maravillosa que fue **"Apocalipsis"**. Nos vemos en algunos de mis otros fics o en alguno nuevo :P . Los quiero ! Y muchos éxitos a cada uno :) .


End file.
